The Explorers of Dimensions (ON HOLD)
by UniqueNeko
Summary: The Dex Holders are all gathered at a party to celebrate their newcomers, Black and White. During a tournament, a light engulfs them all and sends them to another world! They wake up to find out that they are turned into Pokémon! They join Blissey's guild in hopes of trying to turn back into their human forms and go back their world. Will they find the answer or stay as Pokémon?
1. The Mysterious Light

**CROSSOVER OF PMD AND PA! :D THAT WAS MY IDEA XD I THINK… IF ANYONE ELSE THOUGHT OF THIS TOO, SORRY. D: I don't know a lot about Black and White so if I'm wrong about them and make them OOC, I'm sorry :c ANYWAYYYY~ LET'S BEGIN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Yellow leaned on a tree, watching the battle between Silver and Ruby commence. Blue had gathered every one of the Dex Holders here to welcome the two new ones, Black and White. They were currently having some kind of tournament and the winner would get $1,300 (courtesy of Platinum). Yellow had already lost (by forfeiting) and just wanted to watch her friends battle. Her Pikachu, Chuchu laid by her side, sleeping. Ruby had lost and Silver was the victor. Next would be Platinum and Emerald.

"Yellow~!" Blue's voice called to Yellow. The 17-year old turned her head to see her Kanto friend run up to her. Though Blue was two years older than Yellow, they were very close.

"Hi Blue." Yellow smiled sweetly as Blue sat next to her.

"I can't believe you forfeited, you cheater." Blue pouted playfully, making Yellow giggle.

"I wanted to give Sapphire a chance to go ahead." Yellow replied. Blue laughed and playfully nudged Yellow.

"Well, that's typical. So, what do you think of our newcomers?"

"They both seem really nice and strong. They're fit to be Dex Holders." Yellow replied, looking over to Black and White, who was watching Diamond and Pearl do a comedy act. Yellow looked back to the battle, which was still commencing. Emerald seemed to be winning though it was hard to tell.

"I can't wait to play the game I planned out." Blue grinned evilly, which made Yellow sweat drop.

Before Yellow could comment, a huge flash of light welcomed them. A roar filled the air, causing confusion and panic. The light flashed brighter and engulfed everyone. They all lost consciousness and fell into darkness.

* * *

Blue's head throbbed with pain as she regained consciousness. She gingerly opened her eyes to find herself near a shore of a beach. To regain energy, she walked over to the water to wash her face.

"_This beach is abnormally big…_" She thought as she bent down to wash her face. But what reflected back to her in the water was a Jigglypuff.

"_What the-_?" Blue felt around her face, noting that it was rounder. She looked at her hands, which were pink. She faced reality and screamed.

"Pesky woman… why are you screaming?"

Blue spun around to see a Charamander rub his eyes.

"Green! Look at you! You're a Charamander!" Blue yelled. Green (in Charamander form) was going to glare at her and say how she could have come up with such a stupid idea when he noticed that a Jigglypuff was talking to him.

"Blue?" He said. The Jigglypuff nodded. "Yeah, it's me! And you're Green in a Charamander form!"

Green looked down at his hands and knew immediately that they were Charamander hands. His eyes widened, knowing that Blue was telling the truth.

"Wait! Where's everyone else?" Blue looked around and saw more Pokemon unconscious farther away from them. She ran over and tumbled to them, not used to her new body.

"Yellow! Silver! Someone answer!" Blue said, shaking the Pokemon. Green walked over and also tried to shake some people awake.

"What is this?!" The two heard Ruby's voice yell. They looked over to see a Mudkip look at its reflection in a nearby puddle.

"Ruby!" Blue yelled, running over to the Mudkip. He spun around and his eyes widened.

"A Jigglypuff? Wait, is that you, Senior Blue?!" Ruby said. She nodded vigorously.

"Why are we Pokemon?! And where are we?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"We don't know and we won't ever know if we sit around here." Green said, walking up to them.

"Senior Green?!" Ruby shouted. Green nodded once.

"Oh dear Arceus, what's going on?"

* * *

Everyone eventually regained consciousness and faced the fact that they were turned into Pokemon. Red and Yellow were both Pikachus (Blue put a daisy on Yellow so everyone could tell the difference. Everyone noticed that they looked like Pika and Chuchu), Gold was an Aipom, Crystal was a Chikorita, Silver was a Sneasel, Soul was a Marill, Sapphire was a Torchic, Emerald was a Treecko, Diamond was a Turtwig, Pearl was a Chimchar, Platinum was a Piplup, White was a Snivy, and Black was a Tepig. Green noticed that everyone was a Pokemon in which they had on their team.

"So we're Pokemon, now what?" Gold muttered. "There's got to be a way to turn back to normal."

"What happened to OUR Pokemon?" Emerald asked suddenly. Everyone stiffened. He was right; their Pokemon from their world was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I told everyone to bring only one Pokemon with them to the party, right? So maybe they're back there, safe… At least we know most of our Pokemon is at our home." Blue said.

"What about the ones that we brought with us though? Isn't it weird how we're all the Pokemon we brought with us?" Ruby asked.

"But my Charizard is in its final form." Green explained.

"We can't just sit here." Crystal said, standing up (as best as she could as a Chikorita). "We should look around. See where we are."

"But what if danger comes? We don't know what powers we hold." Silver said.

"Why don't we just test it out then?" Soul said, standing up. "I'll try a Bubble attack or something!"

Soul concentrated really hard. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and blew out some bubbles. She squealed in delight.

"That's so cool!" She said. Everyone then tested their powers. They found out that they knew basic moves like Tackle, Ember, Sand-attack, etc.

"Okay, we should be fine then. We'll go up that path." Green said, pointing to a ledged path.

* * *

"Whoa, a town!" Gold exclaimed. They were currently in a small town filled with other Pokemon. They stared in awe as they gazed around the Pokemon town.

"This is amazin'!" Sapphire said. They walked on and eventually walked out of the town since it was so small. They eventually found another small building with a Blissey and a Luvdisc standing next to the Blissey.

"Nice job with the new guild, ma'am!" The Luvdisc shouted with delight. The Blissey nodded.

"Thank you, Luvdisc. I find it very improved."

Luvdisc spotted the group of Pokemon and smiled.

"Hi! Who are you? It's rare to see your type come around Mist Town!" The Luvdisc flew around the group, examining the Dex Holders.

"I'm Sapphire!" Sapphire said when Luvdisc came to her.

"Well, that's strange, considering you're orange and your name is a blue gem!" Luvdisc giggled.

Yellow went up to the Blissey and bowed. "I'm Yellow. May I ask something?"

The Blissey smiled. "No need to be so formal. Ask away."

"What would you say if we actually human?"

It was deadly silent. The Blissey and Luvdisc stared at Yellow, who was nervously fiddling with her tiny fingers.

"We are actually human. We were engulfed by this light and a Pokemon's roar was heard when we were blinded by the light. We all lost consciousness and suddenly found ourselves here. Now we don't know how to turn back… It may sound crazy, but-!"

"I believe you, Yellow." Blissey said, smiling. The Dex Holders were shocked.

"You didn't seem to be normal Pokemon when you arrived. There was something different about you." Blissey giggled when she saw the shocked faces of the group.

"Well, if you have nowhere to go, you can stay at Blissey's Guild." She said.

"A guild? Sorry, but we don't-" Red started to say, but Blue covered his mouth and replied, "Thanks for the offer! We'd love to stay!"

"What are you doing?!" Green muttered when the Blissey and Luvdisc went inside.

"We have nowhere to go, no idea on how to get back, and where we are. This is our best chance to find out how to get back. Guild members travel around right? Maybe we'll find something then!"

"She's got a point… There's really nowhere else for us to go." Black said, staring at the guild.

"And this may be the best thing we have until we go back to our normal forms." White added. Green sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. But we have to be cautious, we're not used to our forms yet so we could be in danger."

And so, the group went inside, starting their adventure.

* * *

"It was nice of you to join us." Blissey said when they entered.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Platinum bowed. Blissey smiled.

"It's no problem, dear. We are only a small guild so we have only five members excluding me and Luvdisc."

"Everyone~!" Luvdisc sang. "Meet our new members~!"

Out of nowhere, five more Pokemon came from all directions. There was a Combee, a Swablu, a Togepi, a Purrloin, and a Meowth.

"Let me introduce everyone!" Luvdisc said. "I'm Luvdisc, but you can call me Disc! There's our leader, Blissey, or Bliss. Combee, or CB, Swablu, or Wab, Togepi, or Topi, Purrloin or Loin, and Meowth, who we call Meo!" Disc giggled as she finished. "Now introduce yourselves, newcomers!"

After every Dex Holder introduced themselves, everyone greeted and got to know each other.

"Hi! I'm Soul! This is Silver, Gold, and Crystal!" Soul chirped happily.

"Yeah, we heard." Wab said. CB nudged Wab. "Don't be so rude, Wab! These are our new members! Be nice!"

"Sorry about them." Topi said as Cb and Wab continued to argue. "Wab and CB always fight like this, though they really care about each other."

"So what's your team names?" Meo asked Red. Everyone turned their attention to them and the Dex Holders got confused.

"Team names?" Red asked.

"Yes, everyone here is a team! Meo and Loin are Team Paws and CB, Wab, and Topi are Team Aerial. There is a limit to four people per team, but the more teams we have the better." Bliss explained. The Dex Holders gathered around.

"So who are the teams?" Yellow asked.

"We should have the regions go by each other." Emerald said. Green shook his head.

"No, we need to even out our power."

"I have ideas for groups." Blue smirked.

"_Oh no…_" Everyone thought. In the end, the groups were Red and Yellow, Green and Blue, Gold and Crystal, Soul and Silver, Ruby and Sapphire, Black and White, Diamond and Platinum, and Pearl and Emerald.

"What made you think _this _would work out?" Crystal muttered.

"These are our groups~!" Blue sang before anyone else could object. Bliss nodded.

"Okay, team names next!"

"Why don't we just combine our names?" Blue smirked.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"Oh, like let Red and Yellow be Team Orange?" Soul laughed.

"Exactly!" Blue said.

"There's not much to combine though…" White commented.

In the end, the teams were:

Team Orange: Red and Yellow

Team Teal: Blue and Green

Team Amber: Gold and Crystal

Team Tanzanite: Ruby and Sapphire

Team Fluorescence: Diamond and Platinum

Team Gray: Black and White

Team Iridescent: Pearl and Emerald

Team Halo: Soul and Silver

"Blue? You're like my sister and all, but why are Soul and I Team Halo…?" Silver asked. Blue smiled.

"It sounds cool, at least!" Was all she said.

"_What's the point of doing this_…?" Red and Yellow both thought.

"All right! Names are listed down! La ti ta!" Bliss sang before a light flashed quickly as it came and went.

"You're officially registered!"

* * *

"Here are your rooms. Your team names are on there so you should know which ones are yours." Wab led them to a hallway full of bedrooms.

"Dinner is in twenty minutes so you can settle." He said before leaving. Everyone entered their assigned rooms and settled in just like Wab said.

* * *

Soul yawned as she picked the little hay bed near the window. When she lied down on her bed, she felt the warm sunlight hit her body. She drifted to sleep, tired from today's events. Silver gazed at her before going to his own bed and lying down. He could hear Soul's quiet breathing and he closed his eyes as he also went to sleep.

* * *

"We have to share a room?!" Crystal complained as she sat on her bed. She looked over to Gold, who was swinging around in his new form.

"Who knew it was this fun to be an Aipom?!" He laughed as he swung again.

"Gold, stop being so immature!" She shouted. "We're lucky enough to be here!"

"Lighten up, Super Serious Gal!" He replied as he landed next to her. She only rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This seems cozy!" Red exclaimed as he and Yellow looked around the room.

"Yes, it does." Yellow blushed slightly. She was shocked to hear that she had to share a room with Red. Luckily, she didn't have to share a bed with him she thought to herself.

"Hey Yellow." Red said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think your powers still work?"

That was something she didn't think about. Did it?

"I don't know…" Yellow muttered.

"Well, we'll know later. Don't worry, we still have our electric powers so we'll be fine." Red reassured her. Yellow smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Red."

* * *

Blue chuckled as she plugged in a TV, showing footage of the other Dex Holders' rooms. She giggled as she watched Ruby and Sapphire fight over which bed was theirs.

"Do you have to be in other people's business, pesky woman?" Green said as he was leaning against the wall.

"Obviously! Everyone is so slow with their love lives!" Blue sang.

Green shook his head and sighed. "_This is going to be painful._"

* * *

"May I choose this bed, Diamond?" Platinum asked as she pointed to her preferred bed.

"Of course, Little Miss!" Diamond immediately replied. Platinum giggled as she sat on her bed.

"Although this event is strange," Platinum started to say, smoothing out her bed. "This is going to be very fun and interesting."

"I guess so." Diamond nervously replied.

* * *

"I'm bored." Pearl moaned as he sat on the floor.

"Me too." Emerald yawned.

"Why don't we just go outside and talk to the other members or something?"

"Why not. Let's go." Emerald said as they got up and walked out of their room.

* * *

"This is my bed!" Sapphire shouted.

"It's mine! I got it first!" Ruby yelled.

"Ladies first!"

"You're not a lady!"

"And you're not a man!"

The two continued to argue before Sapphire just shrieked in frustration.

"Whatever! Just take the damn bed then!" She screamed as she plopped herself on the other bed and forged sleep. Ruby sighed and lay down on his bed, simply staring at the ceiling.

"Why do I feel like someone is watching us…?" He muttered.

* * *

"So Boss, how are you feeling about all this?" Black asked. The two Unova trainers were bored and Black suddenly decided to do a fake interview.

"It feels strange to be in this body." White replied, gazing at her hands.

"I bet! And are you worried you won't go back to your old self?"

"That doesn't help me, Black." White laughed as she playfully hit Black on his chest. Black laughed too as he nudged White on the head.

"Just trying to comfort you, Prez."

* * *

"Dinner time!" CB's voice echoed throughout the hall. Everyone gathered at the dining hall and Bliss got up.

"We thank Arceus for our new members." She said. "May they be turned back into humans soon."

The five guild members were notified before about the Dex Holders' situation when they all settled into their rooms.

"I hope it's good." Meo said as he set down some plates with Oran and Tamato berries. "These are fresh from the market."

"Thank you, Meo. Let's dig in!" Disc sang and dinner began. After everyone' hunger was satisfied, the guild members (excluding Bliss and Disc, who went out to town to get some supplies) gathered around to have a chat.

"So you're humans, huh? How is it in your world?" Topi asked as she bit into an apple she snuck from the kitchen. She, Yellow, Red, and Wab were gathered together.

"It's hard to explain." Yellow said. "It's like your world, I suppose."

"Yeah, except there's humans." Red added.

Wab nodded. "I see."

"By the way, if it isn't too much to ask, why is your name Wab?" Red asked.

Wab rolled his eyes and gestured to CB. "She gave me the nickname and I guess it stuck."

"It's a cute nickname." Yellow giggled as she patted Wab on the head, making him blush slightly.

"Whatever…" He replied.

* * *

Gold, Silver, Soul, Crystal, and Loin all sat together. The thing was, Loin was a huge flirt like Gold was, but worse (although he wasn't a coldhearted player. He also flirted for fun like Gold).

"You look very adorable, little Soul." Loin purred as he came close to Soul. She was oblivious to his flirting and nodded.

"Thanks!"

He then turned to Crystal. "You're one of the smartest people I know. You must be very intelligent."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "You're just one of those shameless flirts, like Gold."

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed. Silver snickered.

Loin shrugged and turned back to Soul. "Oh well. This one perks my interests more anyway." He said and he gently licked Soul's cheek. She giggled playfully.

"That tickles!" She laughed. Silver twitched slightly.

"_This is like a stupid romance movie… Yeah, that's all the reason why I feel irritated. This is plain disgusting_." He thought to himself as he turned away from the scene. Gold noticed this and smirked.

"You jealous, Silver?" He asked. Silver spun around and glared at him.

"Of what?" Silver asked.

"Loin and Soul?" Gold smirked as he saw Silver twitch.

"No. Romance themes disgust me is all."

"Sure, whatever you say." Gold laughed.

* * *

Meo, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were playing some kind of game of tag. They were all bored and decided to play.

"You're it!" Emerald shouted as he tagged Sapphire. She grinned and went after Meo, who was closest to her.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as she pounced on him. The two landed with a thud and the dust that gathered from the impact went away. Sapphire was current sitting on top of Meo, laughing while he was blushing from the position. Ruby rose a suspicious eyebrow as he saw the scene. Emerald saw this and sighed.

"_He just won't admit that he's jealous_."

* * *

The Sinnoh trio were talking with CB, who was showing them the Jobs List.

"See, you pick a job here and earn a reward if you complete the mission!" CB said.

"Oh, CB! Do you want to see our act?" Pearl asked. CB beamed and nodded. "Sure, sure!"

"Speaking of Pokemon~!"

"Speaking of Pokemon…!"

CB and Platinum laughed as the act went along.

* * *

"Ohohoho…." Blue laughed as she saw Silver and Ruby's jealousy. She knew that Ruby and Sapphire liked each other, but knowing Silver had shown some feeling for Soul surprised her. She didn't know that Silver would SHOW any emotion, though she knew that Silver had admired Soul for her strength.

"What's so funny, obnoxious woman?" Green asked. The Unova duo looked over to Blue, also curious.

"Oh nothing. Just that my matchmaking plans are perfectly working out." Blue muttered the last part quietly as she watched everyone. Green rolled his eyes and continued to read a book Bliss had lent him. Black shrugged while White was looking for something.

"Hey, Black?"

"What is it, Prez?"

"Have you seen my portable TV anywhere?"

* * *

Night finally came and slumber awaited everyone. When everyone said their good nights, the Dex Holders gathered in the hallway.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yellow asked.

"Well, Bliss told me earlier that the guild was planning to go on an expedition soon so we'll all work out hardest to try to get to go there." Green explained.

"What's the point though?" White asked.

"There isn't any reason why the expedition would be so important." Diamond added.

"Well, Blue said earlier that if we travel around to the places in this world, we might figure something out. So maybe this expedition has some answers as to how to go back to our world." Green said. Everyone took in the information.

"Okay, then we'll try our hardest to get in!" Soul cheered.

"Good. For now, we'll need our rest so good night."

* * *

**And so it begins! :D Sorry, this is a bad beginning but I'll try to have it improve as it goes on. ^^ The settling in moments were kind of pointless, but I just wanted to put it in. :3 I'M NOT SHIPPING PEARL AND EMERALD IF THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING! NO EMERALD AND PEARL SHIPPING HERE, OKAY?! XD The point after dinner was to kind of show the other characters' personality a little more. If their nicknames are bad to you, sorry. Wow, I'm saying sorry a lot, aren't I? o u o Sor-! Wait…**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys later! ;3**

**UniqueNeko**


	2. First Mission

**Yes, this is different from the other PMD games… No Treasure Town or anything like that. Dx Just Mist Town…TuT I didn't want to totally copy from the games so I switched up the characters and stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey! It's morning! Wake up!" CB's voice yelled. Her voice was heard throughout the hall. Everyone awakened from their slumber and got themselves ready before heading out.

"Good morning!" Disc chirped as the Dex Holders came into view.

"As you may know, we are going on an expedition soon. Please try your hardest to be able to go!" Bliss said. Meo, Topi, CB, Wab, and Loin all cheered.

"Please return to your duties!" Bliss said. The five went to separate directions and Disc turned to the Dex Holders.

"All right, since you're all new, why don't you go around town for today? See if you can meet new people!"

Disc and Bliss then went to the exit to do whatever errand they had to run and they were left alone.

"So, why don't we go there now?" Red said. Everyone nodded and they all took the path to go into town.

* * *

"Ah, are you the new members of Bliss's guild?" An unfamiliar voice was heard and they saw a Bellossom and a Magby come up to them.

"Who are you?" Gold asked.

The Bellossom bowed. "My name is Belle. My friend here is Mag. We're friends with Disc and she told us to take you around town."

"Come on, let's go already!" Mag whined. She earned a slap on the head.

"Be polite!" Belle scolded. The group walked around, learning about new places in the town, such as Mawile's Market, Plusle and Minun's Storage (or PM Storage for short), Gallade's Bank, and Drillbur's Dojo.

"This seems like a peaceful town." Crystal smiled as she saw a Budew and Shinx play.

"It is." Belle said. "The people here are very kind."

"Belle! Mag!"

The group turned around to see a Nidoran and a Nidorino run up to them.

"Ah, Nina, Nio! How are you guys?" Mag said.

"P-please help us!" The brother and sister said simultaneously.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked.

"O-our mother, Nana, she's gone!" Nina cried and Nio hugged her comfortingly.

"Oh, dear, I wish we could help…" Mag muttered.

"You can! You two and Ms. Disc are a team, right?" Nio begged. Belle smiled sadly.

"Oh, Nio. You know that Team Glitter is no longer together… Don't you remember what happened to Reby?" Belle said.

"Of course I do, Ms. Belle, but can't you make an exception? Nina and I are too weak and no one in Bliss's Guild is available.

Everyone watched the two and couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"I'll help!" Soul and Yellow said at the same time. The two looked at each other in shock before giggling and turning back to the two siblings with a smile.

"We'll help you find your mother. Where is she?" Soul asked.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Nina cried. "She's in the beach cave!"

"We'll go there right away." Yellow said. The siblings yelled their thanks again as Yellow and Soul started to run off. Before they could get far, Red and Silver grabbed them.

"Wait, you can't do this!" Red exclaimed.

"But Red, those two children…" Yellow started to say.

"It's too dangerous. We're not trained yet and we need to get stronger." Silver said.

"So this is the perfect opportunity!" Soul retorted, breaking free of Silver's grasp. She grabbed Yellow and ran off to the path of the beach they were first in. Red and Silver both cursed as they ran off.

Meanwhile, the others stood there, dumbfounded.

"Shouldn't we go with them…?" Platinum asked. Green shook his head.

"Let them handle this one. We'll go to Drillbur's Dojo to train."

The others reluctantly followed while the four headed for the beach.

* * *

"Here it is!" Soul shouted as she spotted the cave. She and Yellow ran towards the cave entrance.

"We can do this!" Soul's eyes were full of determination. Yellow smiled and nodded.

"We'll get Mrs. Nana back!"

Before they could enter, however, a ThunderShock attack stood in their path and they stopped before they ran into it. They spun around to see Red and Silver run towards them.

"Don't go any further!" Silver shouted.

"Why did you stop us?!" Soul screamed as they caught up to them.

"You can't do this, it's too dangerous. You don't know what could be in there!" Red said.

"No! I'm not going to run away! I'm not going to give up! I'm going to get stronger!" Soul argued as she tried to break out of Silver's grip.

"Please, Red, let us go." Yellow begged. She looked at Red with pleading eyes and Red swallowed before shaking his head, looking away from her chocolate orbs.

"Bubble!" Soul shouted, attacking Silver with a Bubble attack. She didn't strike out fully so it only distracted him. She threw a Bubble attack towards Red and grabbed Yellow. The two ran inside the cave while the boys finally rid themselves from the bubbles.

"Damn it. Why is she so stubborn?!" Silver muttered as he ran inside with Red following.

* * *

_Floor One: Soul and Yellow_

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Soul gazed around the cave. The rocks were not brown like she expected, but it was a bluish color. Crystal clear water was hidden in puddles near the corner.

"Who are you?!" A voice angrily yelled. They turned to see a Tympole floated somehow towards them.

"We don't mean any harm. We're only here to find a Pokemon named Nana." Yellow said. The Tympole didn't believe them.

"You're a liar! Water Gun!" He shouted as he shot a stream of water towards Soul. Yellow let out a Thundershock attack and the electricity clashed with the water. While the Tympole was distracted, Soul jumped up and let out a Bubble attack. The bubbles popped, putting the Tympole in pain. He fell to the ground, defeated.

"That was so cool!" Soul exclaimed, brushing some sweat from her forehead. "I already feel stronger!"

"Yes, but we hurt the poor Pokemon…" Yellow said.

"Oh! Maybe we can see if your powers work!" Soul exclaimed.

"Maybe… I'll test it." Yellow went up to the Tympole and concentrated as hard as she could. To her disappointment, nothing happened and she looked back to Soul, shaking her head.

"I guess I don't have my powers in this world."

"It's okay, Yellow! Here, look." Soul went up to the Tympole and wrote something on the ground. When Yellow went over to look, she saw that Soul had written, 'Sorry' on the ground.

"There! No hard feelings!" Soul exclaimed. Yellow smiled softly. "I guess. Now let's go."

Soul nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

_Floor One: Red and Silver_

Red and Silver defeated a Goldeen as the two ran on.

"Where are they?!" Silver grumbled.

"I don't know, but Soul was right. This is like training. I feel stronger already." Red said.

"Sure, but we need to find the two girls." Silver replied as he used Tackle to take down a Buizel.

* * *

_Floor Three: Soul and Yellow_

Soul had once again written 'Sorry' next to the Wingull they had just defeated. Yellow panted from tiredness as she washed her face using water from a nearby puddle.

"It feels like we grew at least two levels already!" Soul exclaimed excitedly. Yellow nodded.

"Yeah, it feels good to know that we're already getting stronger. I guess this is what it feels like when we train _our _Pokemon." Yellow and Soul laughed as they both went to the stairwell.

* * *

_Drillbur's Dojo_

"You call that an attack?! You got to be stronger!" Drillbur shouted as Pearl and Ruby ran through an obstacle course. It had many obstacles, hence the name, such as rocks to climb over, mini rivers to swim across, and Pokemon to defeat on the way (they were part of the dojo). Everyone there had gone up at least five levels already since Drillbur's training was harder than everyone thought it was.

"Water Gun!" Ruby shouted as he sprayed a Taillow that was hiding behind a rock.

"Ember!" Pearl yelled as he breathed out small breaths of fire to a Pidgey. They were currently in the Flying-Type section.

Drillbur's Dojo had different sections to train in. Fire, water, dark, you name it, it was there. There were three levels of the section; Beginner, Novice, and Master. Everyone was currently in the Novice section.

After defeating the two Flying-types, Ruby and Pearl reached the finish line. They both collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Good! You need to learn to finish strong!" Drillbur, or Bur, shouted.

"All right, Jigglypuff and Chikorita! Fire section!" Bur pulled a lever that made the field sink down and appear with a volcano environment. There were many ledges and pits with some Pokemon hidden.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

* * *

_Floor Four: Red and Silver_

Red and Silver took down a trio of Remoraid and ran on. They were panting harshly with sweat fiercely gathering on their face.

Red suddenly spotted a thunderbolt not too far from the boys and he knew who it was. They ran towards where the Thundershock attack was and finally found the two girls fighting off a monster house. They both seemed extremely tired.

"Water Gun!" Soul shouted her learned move and sprayed some water towards a Goldeen.

"Thunderbolt!" Yellow shouted, hitting everyone that was one tile away from her with a thunderbolt.

"Yellow! Soul!" Red called out as he and Silver ran to join them.

"Ice Fang!" Silver shouted, biting a Wingull with his icy fangs.

"Thunderbolt!" Red yelled, hitting his enemies near him.

"You idiot, I told you it was dangerous." Silver said, running up to Soul. She only smiled.

"This is great training! We're not dead, you know!" Soul laughed as she used Tackle to hit a Magikarp.

"Yellow! Are you ok?" Red ran up to the girl who defeated a Krabby. She looked over to him and smiled, determination flaring in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Red. No need for worrying!"

The four eventually defeated the monster house and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. They were panting harshly and creating pools of sweat. Soul suddenly laughed.

"This is fun. I don't mind being a Pokemon right now."

Yellow and Red grinned as the three laughed. Silver tried to hide his emotions but couldn't help but bring a small smile onto his face.

"Why don't we get a move on?" Silver said, getting up and washing his face.

"Yeah! We gotta find Nana!" Soul exclaimed, quickly washing her face in another puddle.

"There's the stairwell," Red said, pointing to the stairs leading to the next floor.

"Let's go then." Yellow smiled as the four went to the stairs, ready to save Nana.

* * *

_Drillbur's Dojo_

Everyone was lying on the floor, panting as if oxygen supply was running out and they had only a few seconds to get the last of it. Before, they were all level 5, but now they jumped to level 15-20. Bur nodded approvingly as he smiled.

"You're all really strong. I can tell just by looking at ya." He said. "You're going to be great in the future."

Green got up from his chair (or rock) and thanked Bur.

"We're sorry to trouble you." He said. Bur laughed.

"Trouble me? This is a dojo, son! I'm happy to see people come! Especially all of you! You're probably one of the best I've seen train in all of my years!" Bur said. Green smirked as he thanked Bur again.

"W-what are we going t-to do now?" Blue panted, drinking some water that Ruby and Platinum had given out using Water Gun.

"We should go back to the guild and wait for the other four to come back." Green replied taking the water Platinum came to give him.

"They might be in danger though. Shouldn't we check on them or something?" Gold asked, leaning against a wall.

"We shouldn't doubt them." Emerald said. "They're strong enough."

* * *

_Red, Silver, Soul, Yellow: Cave Pit_

The four had arrived at the last floor and they gazed the pit, amazed by the small waterfalls that were around them. The waterfalls didn't even reach up to their height.

"This is so beautiful." Yellow said, putting her hand in the refreshing, cool water.

"Yeah, but where's Nana?" Soul asked, looking around. The other three also looked around, not finding any sight of the Nidoqueen. Silver walked a little further and looked behind some rocks.

There he found Nana, Nio, and Nina tied up and gagged.

"What-?! Guys, come here!" Silver shouted. The three ran over and saw the three captive Pokemon.

"What?! Why are Nina and Nio here?!" Soul asked, untying their ropes and gags.

"They probably tricked you into coming here!" Nio exclaimed once his restraints were removed.

"Who?" Yellow asked.

"The Ditto Duo. They're thieves that the police have tried to capture for a while now." Nana explained, hugging her children to them.

"That's right~!" A voice called out. They all spun around to see two purple blobs smirking at them.

"We tricked you fools to coming here." One of the Ditto said.

"And you easily fell for it~!" The other one sang.

"I'm Dit." The male one explained.

"I'm Dot!" The female one chirped.

"We're the Ditto Duo." They both said simultaneously.

"We can copy any Pokemon." Dit said. He morphed into a Pikachu and smirked towards Red, who glared back. Dot formed into a Marill and smiled evilly at Soul.

"We're going to defeat you here and now." The two said. They morphed into an Aggron and a Salamance, roaring loudly.

"We need to take your valuables~!" Dot sang in her Salamance form. She sent out a Hyper Beam and barely missed Silver.

"Ice Beam!" Silver shouted, sending a beam of cold ice towards Dot.

"Water Gun!" Soul yelled, hitting Dit. He roared in agony and annoyance as he smacked Soul away hardly against a wall. She screamed and lay on the floor, in pain.

"Soul!" Silver shouted. He glared at Dit, who smirked at Soul's limp form.

"ThunderBolt!" Red and Yellow shouted, both hitting the Dittos with a thunderbolt. The two screamed as Dot readied another Hyper Beam and Dit readied a Slash attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Silver shouted, hitting Dit with it. Dit didn't expect the attack and couldn't react as he fell to the ground.

"You learned a new move!" Red exclaimed.

"Focus on the battle!" Silver shouted. A raged Dot was flying in the air, aiming for Silver to use Fly.

"You hurt my brother! You're going to pay!" She screamed as she dived towards Silver at a tremendous speed. Red and Yellow sent a Thundershock towards Dot as Silver shot an Ice Beam towards her and the Ice and Thunder attack hit her. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Both of the Dittos shaped back into their normal forms and groaned before losing consciousness.

"Soul!" Silver shouted and ran towards the girl. She was badly hurt, but thankfully was still breathing.

"Soul! Oh, if only I had my powers…" Yellow whispered. Red and Silver's eyes widened.

"You don't have them here?" Silver asked. Yellow shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry." She said.

"No, don't say that, it's not your fault." Red reassured her.

"Hey, hey!" Nio's voice called out to them. They turned to see the three run up to them.

"Momma is a nurse! She can heal your friend!" Nina said. Nana came over to Soul and took out some medicine from a bag.

"This is what they stole from me." Nana explained, referring to the medicine in her bag. "They took my children away as bribery but of course didn't keep their promise and defeated me. They held all three of us hostage. When they heard you and your friends were in town, they found it as an opportunity to get more treasure."

Nana had fully healed Soul and she opened her eyes, feeling better than ever.

"G-guys?" She said quietly. Silver went up to her and helped her up.

"You idiot! I told you that this was dangerous! Now look what happened! What would we have done if Mrs. Nana wasn't here?!" Soul smiled and put her hand on Silver's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Silver. Thanks for worrying. Sorry for causing you trouble." The red headed boy sighed and mumbled. Soul giggled then bowed to Mrs. Nana.

"Thank you for healing me." Soul said. Nana smiled.

"Thank you for saving us." Nana replied, hugging her children.

"Thanks for saving us!" Nio exclaimed.

"We really appreciate it!" Nina added.

"It was no problem." Yellow smiled. Red nodded in agreement.

"You're an idiot, pigtails…" Silver muttered. Soul puffed her cheeks.

"I wanted to help! What's wrong with that?"

"You got hurt!"

"But I'm better now!"

"What if you weren't?!"

"Don't think of the 'if'!"

Red and Yellow laughed at the sight of the two Johto trainers argue. Meanwhile, Nana, Nio, and Nina watched the two argue also.

"Momma, momma, are they married like you and poppa?" Nina asked, pointing to Silver and Soul.

"What about those two? Are they married, mum?" Nio pointed to Red and Yellow. Nana smiled softly towards her children.

"I don't know, my darlings, but I do sense some sparks flying between these four."

* * *

After saying their farewells to the family and having the Ditto Duo arrested, the four went back to the guild, meeting with the rest of the group.

"Oh! So you four are back from your first adventure!" Bliss said as the four came inside.

"It was a success too! Look! We got some Max Elixirs and berries as payment!" Soul said, holding out a bag containing the said items.

"We got some money too, but you can have it. We don't need it anyway." Silver handed Bliss the money given, which was 1,000 poke yen. Bliss smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"How was it?" Diamond asked as the four went over to the other Dex Holders.

"We got a lot of training." Yellow replied.

"So did we, we went to the dojo in the town." Sapphire said.

"It was tough." Black added.

"Same for us," Silver replied. "We had to beat these two Dittos who formed into a Salamance and Aggron.

Sapphire shuddered at the mention of Salamance and Ruby looked away from the group.

"Dinner is ready!" Meo called out. Everyone went to the dining hall to eat the berries that the four brought and some apples.

"So how was your first mission? Your friends told us you went off." Wab asked Yellow, munching on an apple.

"It was hard, but it was fun too." Yellow smiled. "Though Soul got hurt, she was healed."

"You'll face injuries a lot. That's why you have to buy items like Oran berries at the market." He replied. Yellow giggled.

"Thanks for the advice, Wab." The said Pokemon blushed slightly and nodded.

"No… no problem."

Blue looked over to the two and smirked. "Looks like there's a love triangle." She said, nudging White, who was the closest girl near Blue. White gazed at a laughing Yellow and a blushing Wab.

"I'm guessing Senior Red is the last person?" White asked. Blue only smirked again in reply. Blue took her gaze towards Meo and Sapphire, who were talking about battling and were unaware of a fuming Ruby next to them.

"Make that two." Blue giggled and White sweatdropped at this.

After a satisfying supper, the Dex Holders all went to sleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

**Aww, Silver worried for Soul. xD Two chapters in one day. :D I'm liking this story plot so far because I have some ideas for this story so that's good right? No? No, okay. xP If you guys can guess which Pokemon Reby is, I'll give a reward of a story of any pairing you want. I'll write it for you even if I don't support the shipping. :3 So try to solve it! ;3**

**I'll try to have some more adventures and romance on here. xD I'll take any requests/suggestions on what kind of adventures any of the teams can take. ^^ Just review like this:**

**Team *** and Team *** (second team is optional)**

**Location**

**Mission** (**details please)**

**This will only last for a little while so review review review! Do both the suggestions and the guessing contest! :D Ready? GO!**

**UniqueNeko**


	3. Dewdrop Forest

**Maaan, I'm on a roll with this story. xD I'm just in love with it for some reason. :3 I only noticed a few days ago that Mrs. Nana had the same name as Ruby's Nana… I'm so unoriginal. *cries in a corner***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything~ Just my OCs~ ^^**

* * *

"Wake up everyone! It's morning!" CB's voice was heard throughout the hall. Blue yawned as she sat up and stretched.

"Something tells me we're going to be hearing that every morning." She muttered. When everyone was ready, they went out to the main room.

"Good morning, everyone!" Disc sang when everyone gathered. "Please return to your regular duties and work hard to get in the expedition!"

Everyone (excluding Green and Silver) cheered when she was done and set off to do their jobs.

"So what do we do now?" Yellow asked.

"We could go to Bur's dojo again to train." Emerald suggested.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard Bliss call out to them.

"Ahh, wait! Don't do anything yet!" Bliss said as she ran over with a box.

"What's in there?" Ruby asked as they gathered around Bliss. She gave each team a container and beckoned them to open it. Inside were bandanas, two badges, and a bag.

"The bandanas and badges symbolize that you are in this guild while the bag is useful to carry items around." Bliss explained. She bowed apologetically as she continued. "I meant to give you these on the first day but it slipped my mind. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay!" Soul replied. "Thanks for these!"

Bliss smiled and walked into her office as everyone tied their bandanas around their necks.

"This is awesome!" Pearl shouted, admiring his bandana and posing funny (along with Dia) to get some laughter from everyone (in which they accomplished).

"There's even some money inside here." Red said, opening the bag and finding 80 Poke yen.

"Why don't we go to the market and get some items then?" White asked.

"That sounds good. We do need some items for any missions we might go on." Green replied. Everyone then set out to Mist Town to retrieve some supplies.

* * *

"Here we are!" Sapphire shouted as the market came into sight. They went up to the Mawile running the store.

"Hi." Was all she said when they first arrived. "The name's Mawile, but you can call me Mil. Welcome to the market. What can I do to help you?"

Platinum was the first to go up and she gazed at the inventory for a minute before saying, "I'd like a Blast Seed and a Rawst berry please."

Mil nodded and took out the said items. "70 Poke yen, please." Platinum gave the right amount and took the items. She ran over to Diamond, who had their bag and placed the items inside.

Black decided to go next and he requested a Heal seed and an Apple. The total was also 70 Poke yen and he stuffed them into his and White's bag.

This went on and everyone eventually got at least two items. Team Orange was the last to go, but before they could, a Shinx and Budew ran up to them.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" They said. The Dex Holders looked over to their direction.

"Those bandanas! You're in a guild right?" The Budew asked. Crystal remembered seeing them yesterday when they were taking a tour around town. She went up to them and nodded.

"Yes, we're from Blissey's Guild. Is something the matter?"

The Shinx nodded vigorously as he replied, "I'm Nix and this is my friend Bud! Our friend, Nary, has been missing since yesterday! We tried training and going after her, but we were easily beaten." Nix looked down sadly. Bud sighed.

"We'd really appreciate it if you'd look for her." Bud then came closer to Crystal's ear when Nix wasn't looking and whispered, "You see, Nix is really worried about Nary because he likes her."

Bud yelped in pain when a small spark hit his back. Nix's face was incredibly red as he shouted, "I don't like her! I only want to save her because she's our friend!"

"Yeah, 'friend'." Bud said sarcastically as he tried to numb the pain.

Crystal smiled as she replied, "I'll help you, okay? Where is Nary?"

"Last time we saw her, we were at a forest… I think mom said it was called Dewdrop Forest because everywhere you look, the leaves are covered with, well, dewdrops." Bud said.

"Then I'll go there right away." Crystal answered. Nix and Bud's face lit up with gratefulness and hope.

"Thank you, thank you! Please bring Nary back safe!" Nix said as he bowed. Crystal went to Gold and took the bag from him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Gold shouted as Crystal put the bag on.

"I'm going to Dewdrop Forest." She replied and walked off. Gold went after her.

"I'm coming too then! We _are _a team! Though I can't stand your nagging, we got to work together!" He shouted.

"First off, you're obviously not Gold for wanting to work for once. Second, you're only going to hold me back." She said.

"Hey!" He yelled in fake offense. "Anyways, I won't hold you back! Plus you can't go alone! What if you're hurt and no one is there to help?"

Crystal sighed and rolled her eyes. He obviously wasn't going to stop anytime soon and she already had a headache coming.

"Fine, fine. Come if you want to." She replied. Gold cheered as they walked closer to Dewdrop Forest.

Meanwhile with the other Dex Holders, they decided to go to Bur's dojo again to train. On the way back, Yellow accidently bumped into a Lumineon. Yellow immediately bowed and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The Lumineon put on a forgiving smile.

"It's okay dear. I was just l like you when I was younger. Hasty and bashful. I have to give some medicine to my child, you see. Well, I'm off!" The Lumineon rushed off towards another direction. A Glameow chased after the Lumineon, yelling frantically, "Neon! Neon, wait for me! Come back!" And ran in the direction where the Lumineon named Neon was going in.

"Typical Neon." Belle chuckled as she walked along. She gave a wave towards the Dex Holders before continuing on.

"That was weird." Diamond said as he bit into an apple.

"She looked like she was in more of a rush than we were." Silver added.

"She seemed really nice though." Ruby said.

"Nice of her to give some medicine to her kid." Sapphire smiled.

* * *

_Team Amber: Floor One_

"Here it is. Dewdrop Forest." Crystal said as she and Gold arrived at the entrance to a forest with drops of water tickling the leaves and grass.

"No wonder why it's called Dewdrop Forest." Gold looked around and saw dewdrops everywhere, no matter where he looked.

"Well, we should keep going. We have to find Nary soon." Crystal replied. The two walked into the entrance of the forest. For a few minutes, no danger came, but then a Caterpie came to attack.

"Get out of the forest!" It yelled as it shot a string of web from its mouth. The two dodged the attack easily.

"Razor Leaf!" Crystal shouted, sending sharp leaves towards the Caterpie. It took a direct hit but still stood firm.

"I…I'm not losing to you! String Shot!" It shot another string of web towards Crystal, who cut it with another Razor Leaf attack.

"Fury Swipes!" Gold shouted, scratching the Caterpie. It shouted in agony each hit it took and fell after the third hit.

"Poor thing never had a chance." Gold tutted. Crystal sighed.

"Let's move on." She said. The two walked on and defeated some more Pokemon on the way and finally found the stairwell.

"Here it is!" Gold shouted, running over to it. The two entered the stairwell and proceeded to the next floor.

* * *

_Team Amber: Floor Two_

After walking through a northern path, the two met with two Beedrill. They buzzed angrily at the two unfamiliar Pokemon in their forest.

"What do you want?!" The female one exclaimed.

"Leave now if you don't want to get hurt!" The male Beedrill yelled.

"We have to rescue someone!" Crystal tried to reason with them, but the two Bug-types wouldn't listen and the female Beedrill used Poison Sting towards Crystal, who yelled in pain as the attack struck her.

"Crys! Hang in there!" Gold shouted as he used Fury Swipes towards the other foe.

"I'm not giving up here, Gold! Tackle!" Crystal shouted. She tackled the Beedrill to the ground, who took a lot of damage.

"Sand Attack!" Gold shouted, throwing sand into his Beedrill's eyes and distracting it. "Astonish!" Gold yelled as he hit the Beedrill with the last hit and making it fall. The female Beedrill buzzed angrily as it advanced towards Gold.

"You hurt my husband, you brat! You're going to get it!" She shrieked as she readied a Pursuit attack.

"Gold, watch out! Magical Leaf!" Crystal shouted, throwing colorful leaves towards the female Beedrill. Gold jumped out of the way when the Bug-type shrieked in pain and fell to the ground and slid.

"I didn't know you knew that move." Gold smirked. Crystal rolled her eyes as they walked on.

"I learned it while training at Drillbur's dojo." She replied.

"Well, I feel like we went up a level." Gold proposed.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Who knows?"

* * *

_Bliss's Guild_

"Too bad Drillbur wasn't in today." Blue said, sitting down. The Dex Holders had found out that Bur wasn't in so the dojo was closed. They decided to go back to the guild and see what else they could do.

"We could train at the beach." Red suggested. Emerald shrugged.

"Ehh, not the best place to train."

"Hey guys!" Loin and Meo came over to where they were (which Silver and Ruby didn't appreciate).

"Meo!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Hi Loin!" Soul yelled at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here?" Black asked.

"We just completed a mission. All we got was a flimsy White gummi." Loin complained. Meo nudged him.

"Be grateful with what you get." Loin only rolled his eyes.

"So how's my little girl doing?" Loin purre, nuzzling against Soul. She giggled, too innocent to know that he was flirting.

"I'm doing fine! Bur's dojo got shut down and we couldn't train today." Loin snuck his tail around Soul's waist and pulled her closer, causing Silver to twitch slightly.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's too bad." Loin said with fake sympathy. Meo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Loin, enough flirting." Meo said, pulling at his ear and dragging Loin away, who protested.

"Follow me! We'll show you our training spot!" Meo called back. The Dex Holders, having nothing else to do, followed.

"Ahh, senior Blue!" Platinum said, running up to the said girl.

"Hmm? What is it, Platinum?" She asked.

"I sense a dark aura from somewhere…" The Sinnoh girl replied. Blue looked around and laughed when she saw what Platinum was talking about. Silver was walking with a death glare on his face, penetrating into Loin's head (who was too busy flailing to notice).

"Oh, Platinum. That's just Silver's jealousy you're talking about." She giggled. Platinum shivered.

"Senior Silver is quite scary when he is envious." Blue only laughed again.

* * *

_Team Amber: Floor Six_

"Magical Leaf!" Crystal shouted as she and Gold defeated a Gloom and Weedle. Gold wiped some sweat away from his forehead and grinned.

"This is fun. You look like you're having fun too, Super Serious Gal!" He said. Crystal wanted to glare at him but instead smiled a little.

"Just a little…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Gold smirked as he came closer. He was almost to Crystal's face; only mere inches. Crystal blushed slightly before pushing him away.

"Let's keep going." She replied. Gold only chuckled as he followed.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing." Crystal said aloud. Gold shrugged.

"Probably training or something."

* * *

"Come on, Team Tanzanite! You can do better than that!" Meo yelled. Team Paws and the Dex Holders were in a secret cave that Team Paws found a long time ago. The teams would train together and have Meo and Loin judge them (mostly Meo since Loin was always too busy flirting with Soul).

Sapphire and Ruby were on a clearing with some hand-made opponents made out of wood (courtesy of Meo). Their goal was to completely destroy the opponents.

"Ember!" Sapphire shouted as she burned a target completely and charred it.

"Peck!" Sapphire yelled as she pounced on the target and pecked it, completely destroying it.

"Good job, Sapphire!" Meo exclaimed.

"Thanks, Meo!" Sapphire replied, grinning.

"Okay, Ruby! Show me what you got!" Meo shouted. Ruby glared at the two and smirked uncharacteristically.

"Sure." Was all he said. He ran up to a target and yelled, "Bide!" He hit the target directly, destroying it in one hit. Meo's mouth was wide open with shock and awe.

"That was amazing, Ruby!" Meo said.

"Good job, prissy!" Sapphire grinned as she and Meo laughed. The Dex Holders were watching and sweat dropped when Ruby completely demolished another target with a Water Gun.

"Should we… go and calm Ruby somehow?" Pearl asked. Black shook his head.

"I'd rather have him take out his anger on the targets than on us."

"Black's right. If we talk to Ruby and we're not careful, he could hurt us." Green said. They scooted away from the clearing when Ruby hit yet another unlucky target with another Bide.

* * *

_Team Amber: Floor Eight_

"The stairwell!" Crystal panted. She and Gold had barely defeated a monster house and finally found the last stairwell.

"L-let's take a break, Crys. Both of us are obviously tired." Gold barely said. Crystal didn't have any objection and nodded immediately, collapsing to the ground with Gold following along. They both panted and rested for a few minutes, enjoying the cool air of the forest.

"Hate monster houses." Gold chuckled. "But I feel like we're at least five levels stronger."

"I feel like that too." Crystal laughed a little breathlessly. The two had a good laugh and a small talk before getting up again.

"I feel refreshed!" Gold stretched. Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, we should go save Nary now." The two ran to the stairwell and entered the Forest Clearing.

* * *

_Team Amber: Forest Clearing_

"Nary!" Crystal shouted, looking around.

"Nary!" Gold yelled, looking in the opposite direction of Crystal.

"D-don't hurt me!" The two heard a distant, feeble voice cry. They were quiet immediately and headed towards the sound of the cry. They saw a crying Buneary with two figures in front of her.

"Shut up." A voice growled cruelly, causing the Buneary to flinch.

"Where is the orb?!" Another voice hissed. The Buneary started to sob.

"I-I don't know!" She cried.

"We heard you studied it, so where is it?!"

"H-help!"

"No one is going to help you. We tried the easy way, so it looks like there will be some pain involved." Claws shone in the light of the sun as the two Pokemon advanced towards the Buneary, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"H-HELP ME, PLEASE!" She begged. One of the Pokemon was going to pounce when Crystal stopped them.

"Tackle!" She shouted, pinning a Pokemon to the ground. She felt claws come into contact with her face, but she ignored it.

"Fury Swipes!" Gold shouted, pouncing on the other foe, scratching multiple times. The enemy Crystal was attacking pushed her off, along with Gold, who was pushed but his enemy.

"Who are you?!" Crystal yelled. One of the foes smirked, their teeth showing. The two came into the light, revealing a _Glameow and Lumineon_.

"Guild members, huh? I bumped into some today. A dumb Pikachu bumped into me." The Lumineon said. The Glameow rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Neon, you should've waited for me at least."

"Shut up, Glow. That's not the point here." Neon spat. Glow only rolled her eyes again.

"Now to introduce ourselves." Neon smirked. "We're Team Light. No, we're not part of a guild, but we call ourselves a team."

"You're obviously not from a guild if you are trying to hurt an innocent little Pokemon." Crystal retorted. Neon rolled her eyes.

"The little brat wasn't cooperating." Neon replied. Crystal's glare only intensified.

"So, you're here to stop us?" Glow asked, smiling deviously.

"No one has ever been able to stop us." Neon smirked.

"Bring it on." Gold said.

"Our pleasure." Neon and Glow said at the same time. Neon advanced towards Gold while Glow pounced on Crystal.

"Razor Leaf!" Crystal shouted, sending sharp leaves toward Glow as she jumped from Glow's Scratch attack. Glow dodged the leaves with stealth and jumped while Crystal was still in midair.

"Fury Swipes!" Glow yelled as she scratched Crystal multiple times, making her scream. Crystal clenched her teeth and screamed, "Magical Leaf!" She sent colorful, sharp leaves to Glow while she was still scratching Crystal and yowled as she flew toward a tree the swarm of leaves were sending her to. Her body slammed against the tree and she fell the ground. Glow struggled to get up so Crystal quickly tackled her against the tree again, making her faint.

"I-impossible…" Glow muttered before losing consciousness.

Meanwhile with Gold, he and Neon stared at each other, waiting for the other to attack first. Then Neon advanced towards Gold, yelling, "Gust!" Neon sent Gold flying against a tree, but luckily he grabbed a branch with his tail and hung from it, not taking as much damage. He shot off the tree using his feet to catapult himself towards Neon and shouted, "Swift!" A swarm of stars stormed towards Neon and before she could react, the stars hit her directly, making her take a critical hit. She fell to the ground but quickly got up again. "Water Pulse!" Neon yelled, sending a ring of water towards Gold. He barely dodged it and tackled Neon to the ground.

"Fury Swipes!" He yelled while he and Neon were on the ground, scratching her multiple times, making her cry in agony. She lost consciousness after the fourth hit, muttering, "Why?"

"Yes! We did it!" Gold cheered, jumping into the air. Crystal smiled before running over to the crying, frightened Buneary.

"Are you Nary?" Crystal asked. The Buneary looked up, tears still falling, and nodded.

"Y-yes… I'm Nary… I was kidnapped by those two because I study ancient history. I hope to continue my parents' research when they pass away."

"What orb were they talking about?" Gold asked casually. Nary wiped away her remaining tears before continuing.

"There is a legend that says that there is more than one world. A legendary Pokemon is said to be able to travel to these different worlds. It has two forms… It can change its original form if it has an orb. No one knows what it is or where it is."

"Don't worry, we'll get you home, okay?" Crystal said as Nary started to bawl once more.

"_More than one world. That isn't a legend." _Gold thought to himself._ "This isn't our world, that's for sure. Maybe if we found this orb…_"

"Gold?" Crystal's voice snapped him back to reality. He gazed over at Crystal, who was staring at him, knowing what he was thinking. She nodded slightly before walking with Nary, exiting Dewdrop Forest.

* * *

"Giratina!" Pearl's voice exclaimed. "There's no doubt about it!"

Team Amber had returned from rescuing Nary and her friends were especially thankful, the three of them giving a reward of 3000 Poke Yen and three Heal Seeds. Gold and Crystal had told everyone what Nary shared with them.

"Yeah. Nary said that we need an orb to have Giratina summoned." Crystal added.

"Its home is the Distortion World." Platinum said, thinking deeply. "I believe the orb's name was the Griseous Orb. If we could somehow access the orb, we could summon Giratina from where we are and have him transport us to our world. His Origin Form should be able to transfer freely, but the Reverse World changes its gravity and Giratina's form."

"It's a good start we have," Green said. "We just need to figure out places where the orb would be hidden."

"Isn't Giratina a brother of Palkia and Dialga?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Diamond answered.

"Then maybe we could search for them first to see if they have any idea." Soul replied.

"Um, Soul? I don't think they'd be willing to share that kind of information." Gold said.

"We have to try. We could split up into two groups and search for them once we have a specific location." Green inquired. He rolled out his map, letting everyone see.

"We're here." Red said, pointing to a red dot in the middle of the map. "We've been to Beach Cave," Red slid his finger over to the said location. "And today, we've been to Dewdrop Forest." He dragged his finger to land on a forest east of the guild.

"We could ask Bliss about this." Yellow suggested. "She knows we're humans, right? It wouldn't be troublesome to ask."

"We could do that," Blue nodded. "Why don't we call it a day and ask Bliss tomorrow?"

"What about the expedition?" White asked. "We could wait until after that. We'll discover new places and maybe get some hints. We shouldn't miss out on this chance."

Sapphire nodded, "White's got a point there. We don't know where the expedition is…"

"But it would take up too much time!" Emerald shouted. "What if there's a limit to how long we can change ourselves back?"

Everyone stiffened. They hadn't thought of that idea. How much time did they have if it was limited?

"Then how about this?" Ruby started. "Half of us will aim for the expedition while the other half will search for the two brothers of Giratina?"

Red and Green glanced at each other, nodding their approval.

"All right, that sounds reasonable. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. For now, let's store up our energy." Red said. Everyone said their good nights and headed off to their rooms.

* * *

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

Red and Yellow were lying down on their beds, wide awake. They weren't able to forge sleep and stared at the ceiling.

"What if… we're like this forever?" Yellow asked quietly. "What if we can't see our loved ones again? Go back to our world? I feel useless without my powers…"

"Yellow… You're strong even if you don't have your powers." Red said comfortingly. "We'll change back and go to our world again."

"…Okay, Red. I believe you." Yellow smiled softly. She yawned timidly and nuzzled into her bed.

"I believe you…" She muttered again quietly before drifting into a deep sleep. Red smiled and closed his eyes peacefully, drowsiness finally taking over.

* * *

**Oooh, my eyes. x 3 x So, they have a start on what to do with their current situation! How will things turn out? :D Did i ever mention that I actually _research _about certain details about Pokemon so that it's accurate? xD Oh well, whatever, s****ee you next time!**

**UniqueNeko**


End file.
